This invention relates to a holder for rod-like (elongated) objects, such as pipe, cables or the like, and is more particularly concerned with a holder that can be attached to a substrate, and that provides a trough in which a rod-like object is received and held in place in response to relative longitudinal movement of portions of the holder.
In a known holder for pipes or cables, as disclosed in WO 03/001069, a retaining element consists of a flap that is hinged to a holder arm, that is swung over an opening between holder arms to close the holder, and that is held in closed position by a resilient pawl.
DE 198 28 073 C1 discloses a cable holder of synthetic material for a vehicle, comprising a shank insertable in a hole in the bodywork of the vehicle and an elongated holder segment extending transverse thereto, to which a cable is fastened with a strap encircling the holder segment and the cable. An embodiment of a cable holder with a holding strap molded thereon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,013.